The Allies
by Chimera385
Summary: This is a Sliders Animorphs crossover Please review and tell me where to go with this story
1. Chapter 1

Note I don't own the Animorphs or Sliders, they belongs to K.A. Applegate and Tracy Tormé

Also words surrounded by ( ) means thoughtspeak

The Allies

Chapter 1

My name is Quinn, and I'll tell you more about myself later, because at the moment I was running for my life. "How much time until we slide?" Rembrandt Brown asked. "I don't know." I looked down at the Timer. "Five minutes I think," I said. "Oh you think, well that's just great Q-Ball. We're being chased by these stupid Kromaggs and you don't even know how much time we have left to escape!"

Kromaggs. Beings that looked like they were from HG Wells The Time Machine. They are ugly ape like creatures from a parallel reality just like my friends and I are. The Kromaggs are bent on conquering all human worlds for their Dynasty. The Kromaggs want us dead. We are the one gremlin in their finely tuned machine of destruction. We aren't defenseless though, we have a weapon and we use it to fight them. We can travel between parallel worlds. It all started after an experiment with an anti-gravity machine went wrong. We got sucked into a wormhole and our dimension's coordinates were erased, making it almost impossible to return home.

The Kromaggs also have sliding technology thanks to my double on the Kromagg home world. They were a backward species of primitives and he thought that he could help them by letting them see what was beyond their own little dimension. Little did he know of the plague he would unleash on the multiverse. "Mr. Mallory are you with us!" Professor Maximillian Arturo was yelling in my ear. "Uh yeah sorry Professor, I was spacing out for a second." I said. "Spacing out, come on Quinn activate the Timer and let's get out of here," my friend Wade Wells said as she looked behind us at the approaching horde of Kromaggs. I activated the Timer and we slid off to another world, the Kromaggs following close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

WHOOSH "AHHH" THUD!

The vortex opened and we fell out in what looked like the middle of a forest. I quickly got up and made sure everyone was all right. They were. "Any sign of the Kromaggs?" Wade asked. "No, I think they're already here. We would have seen them come out of the vortex by now." I said "Well we aren't going to get anywhere by just standing around" Remmy pointed out. "I for one think we should try to find our way out of this forest while we still have some daylight left," the Professor remarked. _Good idea_ I thought as we headed off.

We walked for what seemed like hours. It was getting dark and we were tired. Then Wade said what we were all thinking. "I think we should stop here for the night and get some rest. We should probably build a fire, if for nothing else than to keep the wild animals away." "I'll go and collect some wood." I said. "Good thinking my boy I'll come with you and we'll get the work done twice as fast." The Professor said.

It only took us a few minutes until we had our arms full of wood. As we walked back The Professor was telling me about the time he stopped an epidemic on a world where antibiotics had never been invented. Just then I thought I saw something off in the distance, something that looked like a blue centaur with a long tail. Then suddenly it looked up and I could see that it had two stalks on top of its head. I turned to the Professor and told him what I saw, but by the time I pointed out where to look, it had run off. "You should get some rest Quinn. You're starting to see things." The Professor said to me. "Yeah okay, let's head back Wade and Remmy are probably wondering what happened to us." I said. When we got back to camp and started the fire, I told Remmy and Wade of what I saw. "Are you sure it wasn't just a deer?" Wade asked, "No, I'm not sure what it was but I know that there's nothing like it back home." I said, "Well whatever it was its gone now so just forget about it and try to get some sleep Quinn. I'll take the first watch." Remmy said. _Okay sure_ I thought as I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Quinn wake up!" Wade said as she shook me out of the dream I was having about the strange blue deer. "We have to keep on moving, if we ever want to find our way out of this forest," she said to me with a smile. "Right, where are Remmy and Professor Arturo?" I asked. "They're already ahead of us, but if we hurry we can still catch them." she said. And with that, she started pulling me in the direction that Remmy and the Professor had taken. It was not long before we met up with our other two traveling companions.

After about another hour of wandering through the forest, we came upon a farmhouse. "Thank god we are out of that blasted forest. Now maybe we could get something to eat." Professor Arturo said longingly. We walked towards the farmhouse and were passing a barn when suddenly Wade stopped. "I think I hear something," she said. I turned to listen. "I hear voices, kid's voices, coming from inside the barn. Sounds like their having an argument. I'll go in for a closer look," I said. I walked closer and peered into one of the windows until I could see them. There were five of them and they were yelling about something. I tried to make sense of what I was hearing. After about five minutes, I went back to the others and told them what I had learned.

"Apparently on this earth aliens have arrived and have started a war. There are two groups the Yeerks and the Andalites. From what I overheard from those kids is that the Yeerks are definitely the bad guys. They want to take over this earth." I said. "That's awful," Wade said. "Yes, quite unfortunate. Do you think that these Yeerks know about the other dimensions?" The Professor asked, "No I don't think so. If they did then why would they waste their time on one little planet?" I said. "Wait there's more. I know these kids are a part of this and I think that we should help them. The Professor and I will go into town and see if we can find out anything else. Remmy, you and Wade follow the kids and see if they have any more information." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

While the Professor and I were in town Remmy and Wade were trying to figure out how we should approach those kids. We weren't in a hurry. We still had about a week left if the Timer was working properly. If we came right out to them they might think of us as the enemy. We finally decided that if we were going to tell them that we knew about them, we would have to tell them our secret. When we caught up to them back at the barn they were talking about something and then we walked in. "Hey what are you doing here" one of them shouted. We had caught them off guard. "Wait we just want to talk. We know about the Yeerks and we want to help," I explained, "It's a trap Jake don't listen to them," said a girl with long blonde hair. Jake turned to her as if to say I have it under control. "How do we know you aren't one of them?" he asked. "If I was you'd be dead already." I shot back at him. "Good point" he said, "Listen, we don't have a lot of time. My friends and I have to leave in about a week and we want to at least try to stall the Yeerks while we're here." I said. "What do you mean while you're here? Where on Earth can you go where you can escape the Yeerks?" one of the kids, a short Hispanic boy asked, "Quinn I think its time we told our young friends here our little secret," the Professor he said to me.

"What! That's not possible." (Actually Prince Jake I believe it might be. What they are speaking of sound strikingly similar to the Many Worlds interpretation of quantum mechanics.) Ax said matter-of-factly. We were still at the barn but now we had explained our story to the Animorphs. They told us about the Hork-Bajir and the Taxxons and the Andalites, and that one of the Animorphs Ax, was in fact an Andalite. And in turn we told them of out 'adventures' sliding to different worlds, meeting our doubles. But when we got to the part about the Kromaggs Ax looked up with concern. (Now are you sure that these Kromaggs didn't follow you through the vortex?) He asked "We're not sure, they might have, we didn't see them when we first got here, but chances are that they made it through" I said. "Quinn, I just had a scary thought-- what if the Kromaggs have allied themselves with the Yeerks." Wade said with concern.

"Well whatever we do I think we should still try to attack the new Yeerk Pool." Jake said. "We're coming too. No offence Jake but you guys need us. We know more about the Kromaggs than you and we can help," I said. "Alright, you guys can come but try not to get yourselves killed." He said. "Don't worry about us. We've gotten through tougher situations than this before." Remmy said with a slight sigh. "So when do we attack?" I asked, "Tomorrow, we need to get home and get some rest. Why don't you guys check into the nearest hotel and meet us back here at around 10:00AM." Jake said. "By any chance would this hotel happen to be the Chandler?" I asked. "Ah yeah why?" Marco asked. I smiled, the Chandler hotel had been a place of refuge for us on almost every world we went to. The fact that it was here gave me some hope. "No reason." I said.

The next morning Remmy, Wade and I arrived at Cassie's barn. The Professor had decided to remain at the hotel, preferring to work on repairing the Timer, rather then join us in fighting. The Animorphs were already there. "How are we going to get the Yeerk Pool when we don't know were it is?" Wade asked. (We know where it is right, so we'll fly there as birds and give you guy's directions from the air) Tobias said. "Fine! Let's go." I said.

(Take a left Quinn.) Cassie said. I turned left. I looked up at the sky. Although I couldn't see them I knew the Animorphs were up there watching us. "How much further?" Remmy asked. (About five more minutes.) Jake said. They were right; five minutes later we went through a doorway and walked down a hallway, waiting while the Animorphs demorphed. They were all human save for Ax and Tobias. "How are we going to help you?" I asked. That question had been bothering me ever since we left "Don't you guys have any weapons?" Rachel asked. "Not much except I managed to swipe a Kromagg hand gun." I felt around in my pockets "Oh no the gun's gone. It must have fallen out of my pocket while we were in the woods" I said in disbelief. "Well lucky for you we happen to have a few extra Dracon beams handy." Marco said. "What's a Dracon beam?" Remmy asked. (It is a handheld weapon that fires a beam of heat energy which burns the body from within.) Ax explained. "Think Phaser and you'll get the idea" Marco said. "Ok let's do this." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We arrived what looked like a huge underground cavern. Suddenly Marco and Wade were thrown up against the wall, hanging upside down by an invisible force. "What was that?" I asked. (It was probably a form of telekinesis) Ax said. "Leerans?" Cassie wondered. "No" I said "Kromaggs. They also have a wide variety of psychic abilities." "Hey could one of you ask Carrie White to get us down from here?" Marco shouted. "Hold on" I called up to them. I turned to the Animorphs "Would one of you like to the honors." "I'll do it" Rachel said and as I looked on, she turned into an elephant and plucked Wade and Marco off the wall with her trunk. After Rachel had gotten Macro and Wade down Jake Marco and Cassie went and morphed into animals that they would be able to use against the Yeerks and Kromaggs. Ax and Tobias remained in their natural forms. Soon we were in the presence of a tiger a wolf an elephant a gorilla a hawk and an Andalite.

"Be careful, the Kromaggs can produce illusions; they could be anywhere or anything." I warned. Suddenly (Look out!) Tseeew Tseeew! I turned around just in time to see six Kromaggs materialize from the cavern walls. They were shooting Dracon beams at us. They would have hit us but Tobias spotted them first and warned us. (Everyone attack. Now.) Jake said yelling to be heard over the sound of the Dracon beams.

We fought, it didn't take long. Rachel raised her foot crushing one instantly. The other four seeing this tried to return to the safety of their illusion but we didn't let them. I turned around and saw Ax using his tail as a bullwhip, nearly decapitating one of the Kromaggs. Jake then started slashing at a wounded Kromagg and soon he went down. (Is that all of them?) Jake asked. "No the other three got away" I said. "Do you think they were Controllers?" Wade asked. (Don't know, only one-way to find out) Marco said "Oh you don't mean-" Wade began (Yep, Ax slice 'em open and see if you can find a slug) Marco said. Ax did as he was told and soon we were looking at two Kromagg corpses, their heads cut open with almost surgical precision. Both Kromaggs had a Yeerk in their heads. "Okay now that we know the Kromaggs have joined forces with the Yeerks, what do we do about it?" Remmy asked.

(Don't worry my Andalite friends; you won't live long enough for that to be a problem.) Said an unknown thoughtspeak voice. We turned around to find a group of Kromagg Controllers being led by none other then Visser Three. (So I see you have met the newest race to fall before the mighty Yeerk Empire.) He exclaimed eyeing the Kromagg bodies lying on the floor. (And it appears that you have sunk so low as to require the help of some local humans.) He said pointing to me and the other Sliders. "What do we do?" Wade asked. "We fight, and we win, or this world and countless others are doomed." I said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Visser continued speaking. (This is indeed a glorious day for the Yeerk Empire. The information obtained from these newly subjugated Kromagg hosts has proven most interesting. It seems that we Yeerks have been thinking too small.) He said as much to himself as to us. (Yes! Yes! The Council of Thirteen must be alerted of this. They will make me Visser One for this discovery. Imagine it hundreds of worlds trillions of potential hosts.) The Visser said with triumph in his voice. Jake turned to me still in his tiger morph. (Is what he saying possible, could he actually takeover all those worlds?) He asked. "No I don't think so. He would have to combine forces with all his doubles on the other Earths, and since this is the first world we've seen that has the Yeerks on it. The Visser's resources would become far too spread out for him to make any significant headway in his conquest." I explained. "Even if he could develop the technology to cross the Einstein-Rosen Bridge into the other worlds he would have no way of guaranteeing his safe return back to this reality."

(Can't he use the Kromaggs to create it for him?) Jake asked. "No, the Sliding technology is only used by the high ranking Kromaggs generals of the Kromagg army. The ones who followed us to this world were just foot soldiers. Jake there's something I never told you. The Kromaggs didn't discover Sliding on their own, they had help. From me." (What. But how could you?) Jake gasped. "Or should I say from my double. He was the one who gave them the technology. He wanted to help them experience the wondrous sights he had seen. When they saw what they could not have they became power hungry."

"You have to understand Jake that the Kromaggs on that world were a supposedly peaceful race with no known history of violence towards humans. While they were off exploring the humans of their home world what we call Kromagg Prime took it over and made it their own. While the Kromaggs were traveling to multiverse they encountered world after world inhabited by humans, they found this unacceptable. Upon their return to Kromagg Prime after seeing what the humans had done in their absence, they vowed to one day reclaim their world and destroy what they considered to be the plague of humanity."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We arrived back at Cassie's barn to find Professor Arturo waiting for us there. "I thought you were at the Hotel Professor?" I asked, "I was," he said "But I was continuously distracted by the hourly activities of the maintenance staff. It seems that on this Earth people haven't discovered manners yet." He laughed weakly. "So what happened? Have the Kromaggs united with the Yeerks?" He asked hesitantly. "Yes they have and we just nearly survived that encounter. I don't know how we're going to beat them next time." Rachel said. "Well don't keep me in suspense. What happened?" The Professor asked. I told Professor Arturo what happened about how we escaped, about how Tobias morphed a Kromagg and used its psychic abilities to hide us behind an illusion allowing us time to retreat. "So what did it feel like being a Kromagg?" Remmy asked Tobias. (To be honest it made me feel dirty, like I needed to take a shower.) "Shower? Don't you mean a birdbath?" Marco said. We laughed, even Ax joined in; it felt good to be able to laugh after what we had been through.

_Elsewhere_

(Report! Ulisic521 what is our status.) "Visser Three, we have nearly finished completion of the Transdimensional Communication system using the plans originally used by that traitor Eslin 359" (Good.) "We only need the coordinates in order to make the initial call." (And how do you plan on acquiring them?) The Visser asked.

"Simple" Ulisic521 said, "I have recently come into possession of a room number at the Chandler Hotel belonging to a Mr. Quinn Mallory." The Visser's body stiffened as he recognized Quinn's name. (You mean the human who fought alongside those accursed Andalite Bandits at the Yeerk Pool.) "Yes, I plan on capturing him and interrogating him personally. (Very good, proceed. But you best not fail me. Your position as SubVisser not to mention your life depends on it.) "Yes Visser Three."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Later that night while we were back at the Chandler. I told my friends of my dilemma. "I've been thinking." I said. "The Animorphs need us. The Yeerks aren't going to go away any time soon. I think we should stay and help them." "You mean miss the Slide. I don't know Q-Ball, do you really want to spend the next 29 years fighting the Yeerks. And besides what if this is the Slide that takes us home." Remmy said. "And what if its not." I said. "We've been Sliding around for three years now, and I know that while we're there we try to help but we always have to leave and hope that it all works out. Well now I've been given the chance to make things right and I for once I'm going to stick around and finish what I started." I said.

Wade came over and slipped her arm around my shoulder. "I know how you feel Quinn." She said. "But you know that we can't stay here." "Yeah." I sighed. "I guess your right." I said. I grabbed my coat. "Where are you going?" Professor Arturo asked. "Out." I replied, "I need to do some serious thinking." And without another word I walked out the door.

I started walking. It wasn't fair I thought. I had finally found a world where I could do some good and I had to leave or risk being stuck here for 29 years. If there was only some way to reduce the time dilation between the two portals. Suddenly I remembered Ax mentioning that as an Andalite he was a master at understanding human technology. I would take it to him and see if he could find a way to fix it.

There was a noise behind me and I felt the barrel of a gun in my back. "Move and your dead." said a cold hard voice. "I don't have any money." I said. It was partly true. I didn't have our money, Remmy did. "Follow me." he said. I followed. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Oh don't worry. We're just going for a little drive." He said. He led me to a car and we got in but not before making me put on a blindfold. We drove after about 15 minutes we stopped moving and he told me to get out and follow him. A few minutes later he told me to take my blindfold off.

I found myself in a dimly lit room staring into the shadowed face of a Kromagg Controller. I looked around and saw two Kromaggs guarding the door and even though I couldn't see it I had the feeling that a few Kromaggs were in hiding just in case things didn't go as planed. "What do you want from me?" I asked my Kromagg captors. "What we want are the co-ordinates to the dimensions you've visited." The leader said as he stepped into the light. "You!" I gasped. "Yes" he said smiling cruelly. "I know you know my host but we have not been properly introduced, my name is Ulisic521. It seems that seeing old foes is as shocking for you as it was for me." He said. "In fact when my current host first learned of your existence on this world I nearly lost control of him." He paused. "But you probably don't want to hear about that. Now, don't make me ask you again. Give me the co-ordinates." He yelled. You know I'll never help you" I said. "Ah but you must." Ulisic said. "And why is that?" I asked. "Because if you don't you'll never leave this world or see your comrades again. "What are you talking about? I asked trying to play dumb.

"Unlike me, you and your cohorts have a limited time on this world, I could keep you here until you tell me what I want to know. Or I could simply infest you and make you tell me." He paused again letting the threat of his words sink in. "And if you're counting on your friends to rescue you then you're sorely mistaken" he said. "What do you mean?" I asked. And as if in response to my question Ulisic turned to the guards at the door and after giving telepathic instruuctions, they left the room only to return a moment later with Wade Remmy and Professor Arturo held at gunpoint. "Quinn don't tell them anything!" Wade shouted to me. "If you do not give me the co-ordinates they will die and it will be your fault." Ulisic said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Alright" I said "I'll tell you what you want but only if you let my friends go." "Agreed." Ulisic said. "What should I do first?" I asked. "I'll try to explain this so that your feeble human brain can comprehend it. First you give me the names of the worlds and I will enter them into the computer mainframe." He said pointing to a computer terminal that had previously gone unnoticed. "Okay." I said and as I listed off names to him I started having flashbacks to my own experiences there. When I got to Kromagg Prime he told me to stop and said that would be enough. "Now what about my friends?" I asked. "I am a Yeerk of my word you and your friends are free to go," he said. I ran over to Wade and the others. "How did they capture you?" I asked "They came disguised as room service shortly after you left; they said that if we ever wanted to see you alive again we would come with them." Professor Arturo said.

Hours later we were back at Cassie's barn explaining our recent situation to the Animorphs. "Okay" Jake said. "Now we know that the Yeerks are capable of communicating between realities. But the question is how?" I believe I may have an answer Prince Jake. Ax said. As some of you may recall many months ago I attempted to contact my home world using your primitive radio telescope as a transceiver. "I remember." Marco said. "You nearly cost my father is job." Well regardless I believe that the Yeerks have somehow found a way modify if not amplify my original design to encompass the other realities. "There's only one problem with that" Rachel pointed out. "Visser Three would never knowingly use anything if he thought the so called Andalite bandits had something to do with it." "He probably thought that it was one of his people trying to do him in by contacting the Yeerk home world." Cassie said. Well now that we know how they're doing it, how do we stop them? Tobias asked. "I think we should try to sabotage their efforts. Ax can you get us access to the computer at the observatory?" I asked Yes I can. "Good." I said "And once we're in can you sneak in a computer virus." I could but it would take some time. he said. "Well now that we at least have a plan I suggest that we proceed again tomorrow so that we can regain our strength and replenish our supplies." The Professor said. "Okay." Jake said "Does everyone know what to do?" he asked, nine heads nodded in tandem. "Good, as for now everyone go home and try to get some rest. We'll meet at the Chandler tomorrow." Jake said.

We all turned to leave, Ax stayed behind to morph into a bird so he could fly back to the forest unnoticed. Just before he left I approached him and asked if we could talk. Not now. was his reply, but he told me to meet him in the forest later that night after he had eaten. I agreed and set off back to the Chandler to get what little sleep I could manage. I woke up hours later and glanced at the clock, it was 11:40pm. I got dressed, grabbed the Timer and left a note on the door explaining to the others that I had stepped out for a while but I would meet back here shortly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I arrived at the edge of the forest to find Ax waiting patiently for me. What is it that you wanted to talk about Quinn? Ax asked. "This." I said. As I pulled out the Timer and showed it to him. "We call it the Timer." I explained. "It creates the portals that enable us to travel the multiverse. It also lets us know how long we have on the world we are currently on."

Fascinating. Ax said. My people would benefit greatly from such a device. 

"Yeah" I agreed "That's what I thought, until I learned that I might never get the chance to tell anyone about my discovery." What do you mean? Ax asked "Once the Timer's countdown reaches zero we have to leave, or risk remaining on that world until another vortex opens 29 years later." I said. Ah now I understand why you wished to speak to me. Ax said. "So you'll help me fix the Timer?" I asked. I would like to but I may not be able to Ax said sadly. "Why?" I asked. I am forbidden to interfere with the technological development of inferior species, under the law of Seerow's Kindness. he said. "I understand. But look at it this way." I reasoned "The technology has already been created, the damage has been done. If you help us you can at least delay if not stop the technological contamination all together by allowing us the chance to return home." All right I will try to help you. he said. "Great" I said as I handed him the Timer.

The following afternoon we were all in the hotel room, the Animorphs, the other Sliders and me; with Ax and Tobias in human morph just in case we were being watched. "Does everyone know what to do?" Jake asked. We were reviewing our plans for the attack on the observatory. It went like this; we would arrive at the observatory after hours. Cassie and Marco would overtake the outer guards then Remmy and Wade would take the guards clothing and replace them so that they could stop anyone from entering and endangering our mission. Jake and Rachel would then remove the threat of any interior defense. Tobias would remain in the skies as our lookout, while Professor Arturo and I assisted Ax with his computer virus. A virus that would with any luck, cripple Visser Three's hopes of multidimensional communication.

"Ax will you have that virus ready by the time we need it?" Jake asked. "Yes Prince Jake but I fear unforeseen dangers in the viruses effectiveness, especially without time to properly test it" he said. "We understand your concern Ax but don't worry; you'll have Quinn and Professor Arturo ready to help you if anything goes wrong." Cassie said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We arrived outside the observatory around 11pm. Now remember. Jake warned as he morphed to tiger. We just want to stun the guards, not kill them. Stun, not kill right. I'll try to remember that. Marco said. Everyone ready, Then let's go. Jake said. Cassie and Marco followed my instructions with no problem. The guards were so surprised to see a wolf growling at them that they never noticed Marco drop from the ledge above and knock their heads together. Phase one complete Quinn. Marco said in a voice that reminded me of Will Riker from Star Trek. Remmy and Wade are just putting on their guard uniforms now. So_ far so good._ Ithought. Ready to do our part Quinn Jake said. And without another word they were off. The inner area is empty. There's no one here. At least no one that we can see. Jake added.

"Ax, tell the others to be on their guard" I said. He told them. Them in privet thought-speak to me he said We are nearing our destination. Once we are there we'll have to act quickly. "I know." I told him. Suddenly I thought I heard a distant sound, like an alarm going off. "Ah guys I think we may have just tripped the alarm." I said. That is not good. Ax said. Soon there will be human police and Controllers coming in to see what the disturbance was. And Remmy and Wade will not be able to hold them back for long. "What should we do?" The Professor asked. "We need a diversion. Ax, tell the others to be ready for a fight outside the front door." He told them.

Soon we were at the main control room where the computers were being stored. We have to hurry. Ax said. "How much damage will the virus do?" Professor Arturo asked. If I have engineered in properly then it should be enough to wipe out their computers. Ax told him. We've got police coming. Tobias said. We'll take care of the cops. You guys just get to work on that virus. Marco said. I have gained access to the computers central processor. he said after typing on some keys. All I have to do is download it and… Ahh. Just then Ax collapsed into a heap on the floor. "What's happened to him?" Professor Arturo asked. I didn't have an answer. Then I saw it, a sort of shimmering in the air. It started to take shape, growing wider and taller until it formed a red disk in the air. I knew what this was. It was a Sliding vortex, and as soon as I knew that, I knew who created it. Kronus, the Kromagg general who I had fought with before. So sorry to interrupt but I had to do something if I wanted to stop you from ruining my plans. "Your plans." I shouted at him. "What do you mean, what did you do to him." I said pointing to Ax's unconscious body lying on the floor. I stunned him, it was quite easy his being an unshielded mind I could easily disrupt it. he said.


End file.
